What Happened to the Lamb?
by Milky Bar Star
Summary: What happened if Edward didnt return in New Moon? What if the pack was too late for Bella in the Meadow? Find out what happpened to the Lamb...
1. The Lambs History and Surprise

**hi **

**I do not own anything to do with Twilight, its Steph Meyer's**

_What happened if Edward didnt return in New Moon? What if the pack was too late for Bella in the Meadow? Find out what happpened to the Lamb..._

**

* * *

**

**What happened to the Lamb…**

When he first left, I felt sorrow. I felt loneliness. I felt as if all my life had crumbled away like a cliff into the sea. But then I found Jacob. He became like a second sun to me. He kept me going. Going on to live my life and someone to live for. I knew he loved my and he knew I didn't return these feelings but that didn't matter.

When he started to change I felt alone again. I had no one then. Edward had gone. And then I was losing Jacob too. I couldn't handle it.

That day when I found the meadow and Laurent came, I knew my life was over. By the time Jacob and the others got there, it was too late.

He'd bit me...

The next 3 days were like hell. As the venom made its way into all my cells I could feel the fire, burning like the sun, throughout my body. But the funny thing was, I wasn't as bad as when Edward left me.

The 3 days past and I woke to the sound of the waves breaking. I knew straight away I was in La Push. I questioned why I was there. I thought vampires weren't allowed on this land, _were they? _I slowly pushed myself into a sitting position. I was in Jake's bedroom. I heard foot steps coming up the stairs and I assumed it was Jake. The door slowly opened to show a tired looking Jake. He had his hair down and only shorts on. His hair looked as if he had no stop running his fingers through it. He stood at the door and stared.

I got the nerve to speak, " eh… Jake, what happened?"

He came and sat on the end of the bed, " We were to late. That filthy bloodsucker bit you" ,he was silent for a moment and then continued to speak, " Bells….you're a …… Vampire."

I knew. He knew. Probably even Billy knew. This would be Jake's and I last meeting. I knew I wasn't allowed to stay. We talked the rest of that night. And the rest of the pack came to talk. We made plans. They wouldn't kill me if I left and no returned on their life time. At 11:56 that night, I left Forks for what I thought would be forever.

* * *

That was over 150 years ago and now I'm on my way to Forks with my family. Before you think it, no its not the Cullen's. I am now part of a family called the Hunters. It included my parents Eliza and Cole and my 2 sisters and 3 brothers. Cole was 30 when he was bitten by a vampire on the way home from work. Cole stands about 6'3 and have short wavy blonde hair. He is now 462 years old. Eliza was changed by Cole about 300 years ago when he found her dying in the woods. He was taken by her beauty. The soft chocolate-brown hair and her slim figure.

About 50 years after she had be changed they found one of the sisters and 2 of my brothers. They found Riley, Logan and Mia - who are triplets- in West Midlands, England. They had triplets starved to death on a wooded hill in the middle of no where. Riley and Logan are about 6'5, both with short brown-blonde spiky hair and are now muscular. Mia is about 5'3 with mid-back blonde hair and a bubbly attitude. All 3 of them have "gifts". Riley and Logan can control wind and water, which comes in helpful. And Mia can…well she can fly!

About 10 years before I joined the family, my last brother did…Nathaniel - Nat for short. He had been "born" like me and joined the family because he missed the closeness. He was well built with short ,deep black hair and was 6'6. When I first saw him I thought I knew him. After we started talking, I found out he had had a brother called Emmet that died. I realised straight away and told him I knew Emmet.

Then I joined the family. I had been wondering for sometime and I was so welcomed and I loved it. About 7 years after I joined, Lucia came along.

Lucia's story was a lot like mine. She too, had feel in love with a vampire and she was willing to make the big commitment and become one too for him but everything changed. He had cheated on her with another vampire and she left. Little did she know that this vampire would change her. Lucia had been wondering around alone for 200 years when she joined our family. She was about my height and have brown hair with a tinge on purple in it. But she had a gift like me. We both hated blood. We both lived off human food and we were still about to eat. She could also sense other vampires gifts. I ,on the other hand, could copy powers.

So that how I became Bella Hunter and on my way to Forks. That's right Forks.

My family had decided they wanted to know where I lived as a human and seeing as this was my last home as a human they chose here. So I am now just outside Forks high school with Cole, Lucia and Nat signing up for school.

We had just walked out the office on that cloudy Sunday morning, when I saw a light flicker to my right. I looked for the light and saw a … silver Volvo. No, I thought to myself, they wouldn't be here would they. They couldn't be here, what were the chances? My family had seen me stop and looked at me in a confused manner. Then I heard it. The only voice I didn't want to here…

"Bella?" said a graceful, musical voice. I slowly turned…

And there stood the entire Cullen family with 3 new people. I stared for a moment and Alice started to walk forward with a look of delight on her face.

I did the natural thing…

I ran……

* * *

Please Review and tell me what you think

Cheers xx


	2. The Lambs Sun and Story

**Hi i'm back with chapter 2 **

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

I ran.

I ran into to they woods that I knew so well. As I ran I could see flickers of sunlight peeking through the trees, strong and wise with age. The ground on which I ran was mossy and damp, like it had just rained. _Well I always rains in Forks. _I stopped and I realised where I was. I was at the border of Forks and La Push.

I sat on the ground, leaning against a tree. I felt a sense of relief wash over me that I wasn't home and I knew when I got home they would be there when I got back. The Cullen's and the three new people would be there. I sat a while longer when I heard a snap of twigs behind me and a growl. I tuned to see a wolf. A wolf with piercing eyes.

I stared at the wolf. The wolf stared at me. After a moment I tuned away and said "Hello, Jacob." The wolf stopped growling and turned and ran from me. I though he had gone to get the others but when I turned back I saw him in his human form. My second sun. My Jacob.

I giggled to myself and stood up, turning myself to face him. He then smiled at me and I stared back. Then he did something I didn't think he'd ever do again. He hugged me. A powerful hug - that if I were human would've killed me. I hugged back then stepped back to look at him fully.

Jake was now about 6'7 and was as o even more muscular than Nat. He had the same long jet black hair he had always had, but it seemed more tamed now. His face seemed more adult like and he looked as if he was only turning 20. He looked absolutely like the Jake I though he would be.

He stared at me with a face full anguish. He just kept staring and staring and staring at me, so I finally had to say, "Jake its rude to stare", in my musical tone.

This took him by surprise and he said ,"Bells, its you! You're here…" he kept mumbling and I nodded yes but then he paused, "You don't stink!!" This statement took be by surprise.

"Why would I smell? I had a shower today, thank you very much!"

"No I meant that vampires normal stink and you … just don't" he told me. I giggled and started to tell him my story and what I am….

I was about 5:25, when I walked into my house to find my family - minus Lucia- and the Cullen's talking in the living room. As I walked in all heads turned on to me. Logan said to me "What are you grinning at?" And I simply replied, "I met an old friend" and started grinning more. That's when I noticed all the Cullen's looking at me. Alice, Jasper and some lad with a girl on his lap where on the couch. The lad - who looked about 18- had brown longish hair and looked rather annoyed. The girl on his lap looked about the same age and had deep red hair, the colour of roses. They looked as if they were together. Emmet, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme took the love seat. They looked as is they were happy to see me, even Rose. Edward was sat with a girl in a seat near the blazing fire. This girl had blonde, fair, hair and had green eyes. She was holding Edward's had. And she was human.

My family were dotted around the room and went and sat next to Riley and Mia on the indoor swinging chair. Everyone was silent. The only noise was that of the fire crackling and the human girl breathing. It was starting to annoy me so I spoke, "you can continue your convocation, ya know" Cole took this and explained that the Cullen's had been here for about a month and wanted to speak with us. Then Carlisle explained that the two by Alice, were called Lana and Dax. I now knew why Lucia wasn't here. It was because of Dax. She told me about him, she loved him and him to her but she found him with some called Lonnie. She left that day but Lonnie changed her to be spiteful.

The continued to introduce their family and introduced the girl as Edward's fiancée, Demetra Jackson. I saw Edward flinch when she was introduced and cautiously looked at me. I personally wasn't bothered, I was too happy because of Jacob. He had invited me to La Push that evening to talk more. I needed to get ready and I needed to find Lucia.

Everyone was talking and I quickly cut in, "As much as I want to stay and chat, I need to find Lucia and get ready. So please excuse me" and I started to walk out the door. But Alice's voice stopped me, "Bella, what happened to you?" All the Cullen's now looked at me. I turned to my mom, Eliza an d said, "Mom, can you explain? I need to find Lucia and get ready. I don't want to meet Jake late" And she simply replied, " No. its your story you tell it."

I groaned and started to explain and every listened…

"Okay, when you lot left, I was pretty much dead. I was a hollow body with no life or soul. My heart had broken in to a 1000's and 1000's of piece of a puzzle that couldn't be solved.", Edward looked away at this point, " but I then found my sun, Jacob. I spent most my year with Jacob and I moved in with him. I went to school in La Push. I felt happy.

One day I decided to hiking", ALL the Cullen's looked in amazement that I , Bella Swan, went hiking, " so anyway I stumbled on to the meadow and I sat down and thought about how my life could go on without any of you. I had a family and I had friends that would never leave me. I was getting back to normal. But it changed….

I was lying down in the meadow, when I heard a snap of a twig. I looked up and Laurent was standing told me that he was hungry and he sometimes 'cheated' by drinking human blood. He told me he wanted my blood and I was lucky it was him that found me and not Victoria. He told me about the things she had planned for me. Then he bit me….

By this point Jake and the others were there in their wolf form and they knock Laurent off me but it was too late the venom was in my system. I blacked out and I woke up 3 days later a vampire"

The Cullen's were silent and hanging on every word I said. Alice looked like she was hearing the worst thing in the world. Jasper was comforting her. Emmet looked in disbelief. So did Rose, Carlisle and Esme. Edward looked as if his world had been torn apart. I felt like giggling but didn't. I continued, "it was hardest on Jake. He was guilt ridden and looked as he hadn't slept. It broke his heart. A wolf cant love a vampire. I left that night but before I left I ate. You see, I don't drink blood. I live off human foods like, pasta, meat and fish. I joined this family and travelled with them. I met someone like me. I'm a special type of vampire called a singer. I met Lucia." I glanced at the clock, it was getting late and Lucia had just walked in and stalked upstairs, "I got to get ready. Bye!"

With that I ran upstairs leaving a massively confused Cullen family and a very moody Edward.

* * *

**Please Review and i'll love you forever.**

**Thks for the last lot of reviews too xx**


	3. The Lambs Trip and Confusion

**Hey im back**

**sorry i took so long to put up chapter 3. i had tons of coursework and revision. im off school for work experience and holiday for 3 weeks now, so i'll be able to update more**

**love ya xx**

* * *

I walked up the stairs slowly. I could feel the tension coming from downstairs. I felt smug. Serves you right for leaving me, I thought. I walked into my room that I shared with Lucia. It was a sky blue colour with paintings of figures on the wall. Despite what I had been like as a human, always hating shopping or anything to fashion, I now loved it. Along with Luce, I drew designs and had my own line of clothing, called '_tonight, today and forever'_. it had range of different clothes and Nat even designed the men's clothes, which were called, '_forever and more.._'

Anyway I walked into my room and flopped on my bed which was next to Lucia's. Luce was sitting on her bed reading, Withering Heights. Our favourite story. We sat for a while then I spoke up, "hey Luce. Do you want to come to La Push with me to met Jacob for a bonfire?" I looked at her. She looked up from her book and nodded, "sure". We both got ready and went down stairs to find the Cullen's still there. I poked my head into the room and said to my dad, "Dad, Luce and I are going out. We're meeting a friend of mine from La Push. Jacob Black" My farther nodded and all the Cullen's stared at me. I was about to join Luce in the car when, I heard something, "Jacob Black…the wolf…he's still alive?" I looked and saw it was Alice. I looked at her and said "yes." and then I remembered, "and Alice I see you like me label of clothing." With that I ran out the door to my car, off to meet Jake.

It didn't take long to get to the beach with me driving. By the time we got there Jake was just setting up. There was a bonfire which wasn't set up, a couple of blankets set out and a basket of food. Jake looked up and grinned at my sister and I. We ran over to him and he gave me a huge hug once again. I looked at him and said, "Jake this is Lucia my sister, Luce is this Jacob Black my best friend." They greeted each other and we sat down talking. We talked about everything. What happened while I was away. How out lives were in general. And our past.

We talked the best part of 7 hours and it was going 2am when we decided to leave. I gave Jake a hug. He looked happy by the dieing embers of the bonfire. I knew still had him. And now did Luce. He told us that he'd clean up and if he ever needed any space from a house full of vampires or the Cullen's we were welcome there.

When we got home, Luce put the car back and I went upstairs to our room. I could smell two vampires in there. It was Alice and Rosalie. I understood why Alice but not Rosalie. I walked in and they were sitting in the dark on my sofa. Even in the darkness I could see that Alice was grinning from ear to ear. And Rose, well she looked as moody as always. I walked into my room and dumped my bag down and said, "What do you want?" I then tuned on the lights. A moment passed and then Alice ran up to me and hugged me. A bone crushing hug from the little fairy like thing. But I didn't hug her back.

Finally she let go and I went and sat down on my bed as Luce walked into the room. She looked at me, to the Cullen's, to me again and walked back out. I looked back at Alice and Rose and said, "what do you want?" I was starting to get inpatient and I wanted to get drawling again. The Rose spoke up, "What we want it to know why you left Edward?" Now this shook me. He told them _**I**_left him. That made me annoyed. And simple replied, "that's what he said. Love, me left me in the middle of a forest with a vampire on my arse" I told them snapping at them, "and if you going to be like this, I'd appreciate it if you left. My sister wants to come back in and I need to get ready for school."

They were silent. I knew they were shocked, but from my outburst or the truth I didn't know. Then Alice spoke up, "come on Rose, let's go." And they started to walk out the door but Alice stopped, "I'll see you tomorrow then, Bella" and continued out of the house.

That's when Luce walked back in. She looked at me and said, "what did they want?" I turned to her and said, " I have no idea and frankly I don't care".

I didn't know what to feel or think. But one thing I knew was I would see them tomorrow.

_**All the Cullen's……**_

**_

* * *

_**

Review and tell me what you think

xx


End file.
